Trip
by adjones
Summary: Un viaje placentrero. 18. Contiene escena de sexo gay explicito. Pones Poynter Jones


Dougie se ha despertado hoy como un día más. Ha sonado el despertador, ha cogido el móvil y ha retrasado su sonido durante cinco minutos más. Le encanta dormir, y siempre hace lo mismo, retrasa el despertar durante cinco minutos para disfrutar de su almohada durante un ratito más.

Hace unos meses dieron la noticia de que darían dos conciertos en USA y digamos que ha llegado el día de partir. Así que, cuando suena de nuevo el despertador Dougie abre los ojitos y se acostumbra a la luz tenue que entra por las rendijas de las persianas, que anoche no cerró bien del todo.

Anoche cenó con Lara y se despidió de ella por cerca de medio mes, porque después de USA irán a Brasil. Les encanta ese País y así podrán disfrutar de unas "mini" vacaciones en grupo, porque la verdad es que desde que cada uno tiene su "familia", es decir Danny y Georgia, Harry e Izzy y los inseparables Tom y Gio, no hacen las mismas cosas que antes.

Se despereza estirando los dedos los pies tanto como si quisiera llegar al borde de la cama, suelta un "ouh" a ritmo de un bostezo y se levanta. Abre la persiana mal bajada y espera un día maravilloso lleno de luz y pocas nubes, y ciertamente es lo que tiene, un día precioso lleno de luz del sol. Sonríe y piensa que es genial, que el vuelo será tranquilo y que llegaran perfectamente a la soleada california para estar con Tom.

Tom se fue ayer, tiene un viaje previsto a su adorado "Disney World" regalo de sus padres y como es como un chiquillo no podía esperar ni dos días, así que solos se han quedado Harry, Danny y él.

Baja hasta la cocina, coge los cereales y la leche del frigorífico, echa la leche en su tazón preferido, coge un puñado de cereales que introduce en la boca y otro puñado que van directo al tazón para que se empapen con la leche. Mastica lo que tiene en la boca y coge otra taza en la que pone café y echa dos cucharadas de azúcar. Dougie es así, primero desayuna como un niño enfrente de la tele mirando embobado los dibujos y masticando sus cereales y después desayuna un café solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar para sentirse como un adulto.

Deja la taza dando vueltas en el microondas, ya que ha reutilizado café que hizo ayer y se dispone a ver sus dibujos favoritos. Se emboba cerca de una hora y vuelve a la realidad cuando oye su móvil sonar en la habitación de arriba, así que se levanta deja el tazón en el fregadero y coge el café que dejo de dar vueltas hace un rato grande. Sopla por si acaso y da un sorbo. Sube arriba y abre el mac-pro, coge el móvil y ve que la llamada perdida es de Harry, sería para ver si se ha despertado. Termina de beber el café mientras mira twitter desde el ordenador y lee algún correo.

Mira la hora, son las 11:30, así que cierra la tapa del ordenador y comienza a terminar la maleta que empezó anoche mientras Lara hacia la cena. Coge un par de camisetas, dos pantalones más y unas vans que realmente están hechas polvo pero que le encantan. Guarda el portátil y el cargador y se dispone a buscar algo de ropa interior limpia.

Lo que menos le gusta es hacer la maleta, le pone nervioso, no sabe nunca que elegir. Cuando ve que más o menos, la maleta, es una maleta para un viaje tan largo, coge la ropa limpia y se va a la ducha. No sin antes, encender su ipod y poner algo de música.

Cuando sale de la ducha, cambia de canción. No recordaba que esa canción estuviera en su ipod, un día deberá hacer limpieza de música. La canción era la supuesta prueba de amor que Danny hizo en su día cuando eran jóvenes y conocieron que eran algo más que simples heterosexuales sobrehormonados. No dice que sean viejos, pero eso nunca ha funcionado, siempre fue un poco de sexo para Danny y un dolor de cabeza para Dougie.

Al principio Dougie si que estaba coladito, coladito. Danny era el "guapo" del grupo, bueno más bien el que se hacia el "guaperas", porque para Dougie el guapo es Harry que todo ser humano se muere por tocar esos abdominales del señor. Pero claro, Danny tenía esa forma de hacer gracia a todos y con Dougie lo consguió. Dougie suspiró por cada una de las pecas que tiene Danny, y tener tiene una cuantas (muchas). Y cuando parecía que Danny pensaba lo mismo que Dougie por él y que parece que moría por la bola de pelo rubia, entonces Danny se echo novia como el macho que era y corría a la cama del pequeño por las noches. En fin, el modo "operandis" de Danny no es que encantara a Dougie y decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo por el grupo. Danny no se lo tomo a mal y ellos volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre.

El sonido del móvil le despierta a la realidad y se levanta a cogerlo. Es Danny, ha quedado con que irán juntos al aeropuerto y así con un coche será suficiente. Dougie lo coge y contesta con un escueto "Si?"

-Ey! Doug, pasare a por ti dentro de 30 minutos, ¿lo tienes todo?

-Sí, he terminado la maleta y acabo de salir de la ducha –Danny ríe con esa risa estridente y que Dougie sabe que es de nerviosismo.

-Vale, pues vete preparando. En 30 minutos estoy allí, te hago un llama-cuelga

-Danny, llamada perdida

-Tú me has entendido, deja de quejarte bola de pelo

-Arg! Un viaje tan largo sin Tom y contigo se me va hacer insoportable –se queja el rubio y oye un resoplido al otro lado del teléfono

-Que dejes de quejarte, copón!

-Vas a llegar tarde –Dougie sabe que Danny odia que le llamen "tardón" y mucho menos que se lo insinúen. Dougie ríe y le cuelga. La tendrán por que le ha insinuado que es un "tardón" y además, le ha colgado.

Dougie cierra la maleta por completo, apaga el ipod, coge el móvil y camina por casa hasta la puerta de salida. Lo tiene todo controlado. Así que se pone las vans y apaga la luz, recoge la chaqueta que está en el perchero y cierra la puerta cuando ve a Danny aparcar y coger el teléfono para hacer un llama-cuelga de esos que dice él.

Mete la maleta en el "cochazo" de Danny y se mete en el sitio del copiloto, dice un simple "hola" y se pone el cinturón.

No dicen mucho en el camino, Dougie nota que Danny está bastante nervioso porque no para de tamborilear con los dedos en el volante, le mirar de reojo y ve que tararea la nueva canción de Adele que está sonando en la radio y sonríe. Ese hombre se moriría si dejará de cantar.

Llegan al aeropuerto y hacen todo lo que tienen que hacer, facturan las maletas, recogen los billetes y cogen sus mochilas de mano para sus pertenencias más importantes que utilizaran durante sus horas 11 horas de viaje. Danny dice "Necesito un café", "¿un café?" pregunta un Dougie bastante escéptico por su nerviosísimo pero el pecoso le mira y dice "Sí". Así que, caminan hacia el primer starbucks del aeropuerto y piden dos "Cafes con lechi", esto es una gracia personal de Dougie pero Danny la entiende y sonríe con él. Se sientan mirando hacia un ventanal que da a la pista de aterrizaje y miran hacia los aviones sin decir mucho. Siempre ha estado bien cuando quedaba con Danny porque no es necesario hablar mucho, los silencios son cómodos y le gusta la compañía del otro.

La megafonía llama al vuelo: "Vuelo 7546 con destino Los Angeles. Embarquen por la puerta B09" Danny se levanta dando el último trago al café y a lo lejos ven a un Harry correr como un loco.

-Te puedes creer la cola que había en la facturación –le coge el café a Dougie y bebe- esto esta frío.

Parece que hoy están todos nerviosos, porque Harry habla sin parar. Se ponen en camino hacia la puerta de embarque y hay un grupo de niñas que esperan un vuelo para Suecia que les mira y cuchichean. De verdad que siempre le ha costado pensar en ir por un sitio público y que la gente se para y se voltee y sobre todo, que cuchicheen. Él muestra una sonrisa amplía y todas ríen con esa risa de quinceañera enamorada.

Cuando llegan a la puerta de embarque una azafata rubia y con los labios de rojo, les mira y sonríe. Les da la bienvenida y pasa por un lector el billete. Se despide con "Buen viaje" y caminamos por la pasarela hasta dentro del avión.

Se sientan, tiene a Danny enfrente y a Harry al lado. Saca el IPAD que ha llenado de juegos para no aburrirse y se siente, hace una foto a Danny y la cuelga en Twitter.

En cuanto se dan cuenta ya se han puesto en marcha y están sobrevolando Londres.

Dougie se pone a leer un libro en IPAD y mientras, enfrente tiene a un Danny que parece que este en una de sus sesiones de DJ. Dougie se ríe y sigue leyendo.

Dos horas después, Dougie comienza a moverse inquieto en su asiento y es que se mea, el café ha llegado a su vejiga y se levanta para ir al baño. Danny le mira y espera para ver a donde ha ido.

Dougie entra en el baño e intenta cerrar la puerta pero ve un pie entre la puerta y sabe perfectamente de quien es esa zapatilla. Danny había aprovechado el momento ya que Harry se había dormido, había seguido a Dougie porque quería decirle algo que desde hace meses llevaba rondando.

Dougie abre la puerta y le mira con cara de no entender nada, así que Danny le empuja lentamente y cierra el mismo la puerta del baño.

-Esto es demasiado pequeño como para caber dos o que?

-Es que –se acerca lo poco que le queda y lo acorrala entre su cuerpo y el lavabo. Dougie lo mira y sigue sin entender nada hasta que nota los labios de Danny y como le muerde el labio inferior, Dougie abre los ojos ya que involuntariamente lo ha cerrado y ve la mirada de deseo de Danny. Así que, Dougie corresponde y le besa como hace meses, años, no lo sabe pero le ha echado mucho de menos.

Danny intenta no meterle mano, hasta que el enano le la señal. Entonces, oye un gemidito salir de sus labios y un "Cada vez me sorprendes más, Jones". En cuanto oye eso, Danny ataca y comienza a meter su mano por debajo de su camiseta de tirantes blanca y olvida por un momento que lleva más capas por encima. Dougie se deja hacer, no sin dejar que Danny se separe más de dos milímetros. "Bola de pelo" susurra Danny y Dougie vuelve a gemir cuando los labios de "Pecoso" – susurra Dougie- empiezan a pasearse por su cuello y tocan el punto sensible de Dougie que es la clavícula.

Dougie se mueve, empieza a intentar desnudar a Danny pero el "pecoso" no se deja y suelta y susurro bastante sexy en el oído de Dougie "Es mi turno, estate quieto", el pequeño suelta una risita jocosa y le dice un "es injusto". Pero Danny sigue con su faena de hacer disfrutar a Dougie en un baño de avión, pequeño e inestable. Danny baja sus manos por el torso de Dougie hasta llegar al botón del vaquero y lo desata.

Roza con la yema de los dedos por encima del bóxer y Dougie le muerde el labio inferior de Danny- "Si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo Jones". Danny adora que lo llame Jones, solo lo hace o cuando está muy enfadado o cuando esta excitadísimo y Danny esta segurísimo que esta vez es la segunda cosa. Así que, Danny lo vuelve hacer pero ahora lo que hace es bajar los bóxers y exponer el pene de Dougie ante su vista. Dougie lo mira con vergüenza, mira que se han visto veces y más veces en "pelota picada" pero se le siguen tiñendo las mejillas de un rojo carmesí que Danny denomina como "adorable pollito" mientras suelta una risa llena de excitación.

Aunque Danny sigue deleitándose con la vista que tiene enfrente, sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiere hacer. Así que, se moja los labios con la punta de la lengua y mira hacia arriba mientras sonríe a Dougie. El enano le mira y no cree bien lo que va hacer, hasta que lo hace. Danny agarra el pene de Doug y lo se lo mete en su cavidad bucal que esta extremadamente caliente. Dougie gime, si ya estaba caliente no es que la acción de Danny ayude mucho.

Danny sigue a su faena, lo chupa de abajo a arriba y arriba a abajo. Dougie no recordaba que lo hiciera tan sumamente bien y gime cuando Danny roza con su lengua la parte más sensible – "Jones vas hacer que me corra", Danny ríe sin soltar en ningún momento el pene caliente y húmedo de Dougie.

Cuando Dougie ya no puede más, levanta a Danny y le baja los pantalones "Te lo has ganado Jones" dice mientras se da la vuelta. Danny ríe en la oreja de Dougie y el enano suspira y gime cuando nota que la erección de Danny está en la entrada. Danny recuerda todas las veces que lo han hecho y sabe como le gusta a Dougie. Le gusta que la entrada sea rápida porque siempre lo pasa fatal, pero después le gustan movimientos lentos acompañados de caricias y muchos, muchos suspiros. Cuando la cosa esta más que caliente, que realmente hoy no sabe si llegará a eso porque cree que ya están más que calientes, le gusta que tenga ritmo, que haya una marcha y que Danny le gima en el oído y que diga su nombre.

Sin más dilación, Danny lo hace, rápido. Mientras que, el pequeño gime fuerte y susurra un "No recordaba que esto fuera así de placentero" Danny sonríe y añade un "Yo también te he echado de menos". En cuanto comienzan los movimientos, Danny no olvida el caliente pene de Dougie y lo agarra para seguir masturbándolo y que él siga teniendo su ración de placer. Que por lo que está viendo, lo está disfrutando por que el enano no para de disfrutar de placer. Danny comienza a moverse más fuerte y gime en el oído de Dougie mientras le dice "Joder enano, no veas cómo me pones". El enano suspira y dice "ya me he dado cuenta". En la embestida, Danny gime alto y Dougie le tapa la boca mientras se ríe y suspira con él, "Eres tan escandaloso como tu risa, lo había olvidado Jones" y Danny ríe mientras lo abraza por detrás y besa su cuello.

Dougie suspira y sonríe, mira hacia atrás y ve como el pecoso está abrazado y respirando con algo de dificultad. Se da la vuelta, se arrodilla y sube los pantalones del pecoso ante la atenta mirada de Danny. Se sube los suyos también y busca sus camisetas, Danny se las da y sonríe. El enano le mira, se acerca y susurra en sus labios "Te sienta muy bien el café cuando estás nervioso, Jones". Danny suelta una risa jocosa y besa los labios de Dougie.

Dougie se separa, sale del baño y se sienta en su asiento. Harry abre los ojos y suelta un "¿Dónde has ido?"- "Al baño"- ¿Y el DJ?- Dougie ríe y recuerda algo de hace 2 mínutos y suelta un "Acaba de entrar al baño" – "Ah". Danny hace acto de presencia y Danny le sonríe al pequeño mientras suelta un "¿Qué te pasa "bola de pelo"? ¿Quieres marcha?" Y Dougie suelta una risita y se coloca sus cascos mientras mira al pecoso y dice un "Creo que, por ahora, he tenido suficiente" Danny sonríe y Harry les mira sin entender nada y pregunta durante las 8 horas de viaje que "No lo he entendido, ¿Qué pasa?"

Solo ellos sabrán que es lo que ha pasado en ese cuarto de baño de un avión destino Los Angeles.


End file.
